Stupid
by Fooldartz
Summary: Tori's sleeping at Jade's house, and Jade's stupid pillow get's in the way. A fluffly little Jori oneshot.


Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

"Well, that was…interesting." Tori said slowly, looking up at the ceiling of Jade's room. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Interesting? Really Vega? We just had sex, and the only thing you have to say about it is 'interesting'?" Tori blushed.

"Well, I didn't want to sound like a pervert." She said, looking over at Jade, who smirked and began tracing patterns on Tori's stomach.

"Once again Vega, we just had sex. Any chance of you not coming off as horny is pretty much impossible." Jade told her, which just made Tori blush even more fiercely. Jade laughed. "So, I think it's safe to assume that we're done for the night, and you're still here, nice and naked, in my bed. Does that mean that you're finally ready to spend the night?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Tori said with a smile, putting a hand on Jade's. Jade smiled, kissed her on the cheek, and then grabbed a big pillow. Tori frowned, puzzled. "What's that?"

"It's a pillow Vega. People use them to keep their heads comfortable and off the mattress. There's one right behind you." Tori rolled her eyes and punched Jade in the shoulder.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"How do you know? Did you read my mind?" Jade asked, still smirking. "Are you a castrated Edward in drag or something?" Tori stared at her, feeling a mixture of exasperation and horror, a feeling that she seemed to be feeling more and more often since she began dating Jade.

"No!"

"Oh good, if you were I'd have had to cut you into little pieces with my scissors and burn you, and that would be hard to do quietly."

"You still haven't answered my question about the pillow." Tori pointed out, deciding to ignore that last comment. Jade glared at her.

"Isn't this the part where you lecture me on not being disgusting and or mean?" She demanded. Tori smiled.

"Nope." She said brightly. "I've been dating you for a year now; I'm immune to your violent rudeness now. Now, tell me what's up with the pillow or I will…" She paused, and Jade laughed.

"What? What will Sweet Sally Peaches do to mean old Jade West?" Tori thought for a moment, then smiled.

"I'll paint all your scissors hot pink." She said sweetly. Jade stared at her.

"You've been spending too much time with me."

"Yep." Tori said, kissing Jade on the tip of the nose and laughing as the goth girl's face scrunched up automatically. "Now then, what's up with the pillow?" Jade stared at her for a moment, and then sighed.

"I need it to fall asleep." She admitted. "I've never been able to sleep without holding something soft. My dog used to do the trick, but ever since my mom took him in the divorce I've been forced to make do with this pillow."

"…Oh." Tori said lamely, not sure what to say. Jade had made it very clear that Tori was not allowed to say sorry for things that weren't her fault. Jade just gave a small, mirthless chuckle.

"Don't worry about it Vega. But if you tell anyone, I really will cut you into little pieces and light you on fire."

"But…Does a pillow really work? I mean, it's not alive like a dog is." Jade shrugged and hugged the pillow, almost cuddling with it.

"I've gotten used to it. Besides, it's not like I've got another dog to cuddle with."

'No, but you do have me. The _living_ person in bed with you.' Tori thought. She decided, in a burst of stupidity that she soon regretted, not to voice this thought however. By the time she regretted it enough to say something though, Jade had already fallen asleep. Tori sighed and settled down under the blankets.

_Five hours later_

Tori woke up with the embarrassingly strong need to go to the bathroom. She sighed and was about to get up, when she realized something. Well, several things really. The first thing was that she was no longer under the blankets. The second, and more important, thing was that she could feel two arms around her, and more skin pressed against her back. Puzzled, she opened her eyes and turned to see that she was cuddled up against Jade, with the pillow nowhere in sight. Tori's eyes widened, and she began to carefully pry Jade's arms off of her. To her dismay however, she accidentally elbowed Jade in the stomach in the process, instantly waking the goth up. "What the…Vega?" She mumbled sleepily. Tori smiled at how adorable Jade sounded when she was barely awake.

"Hey Jadey. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." To her surprise, Jade didn't immediately react to the use of the hated pet name, instead looking around in confusion.

"Why are you…Oh." She said, finally waking up fully and realizing their position. "How did this happen? And where's my pillow?" They both looked around, finally spotting the pillow lying on the ground next to the bed. Tori suddenly remembered crawling over to Jade and tossing the pillow to the ground, then happily snuggling up next to her. She frowned, puzzled as to whether or not that had really happened. "How did…Did you call me Jadey?" Jade demanded.

"Uh, no?" Tori said warily. Jade's gaze sharpened, and she glared at Tori.

"Yeah, you did." Jade growled, before yawning. "Looks like you got lucky, I'm too tired to punish you for that right now. I'll do it tomorrow." She said, wrapping her arms back around Tori and pressing her body against her. Tori lay there for a while, trying her hardest to ignore the pressing issue. Her current situation was very nice and sweet and comfortable, and she hated to ruin the mood, but she really didn't have any choice.

"Uh, Jade?" Tori said slowly. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go to the bathroom." Jade let out an exasperated sigh.

"Really Vega? You couldn't have said something when I was wide awake? You had to wait for me to be half asleep?" She grumbled, unwrapping her arms from around Tori to let the girl go.

"I said I was sorry." Tori said defensively, crawling out of the bed.

"Relax Tori, I was just kidding." Jade said, rolling her eyes. Tori gave her a small smile, then quietly crept out of Jade's room and headed for the bathroom.

When she came back, Jade was already asleep, hugging that stupid pillow again. Tori slipped into the bed, and stared at Jade for a while, wondering if she should just let it go and go back to sleep. "Screw it." She muttered, crawling over to Jade and ripping the pillow out of her arms, startling Jade awake.

"Huh? What?" Tori rolled her eyes and tossed the pillow away, then took its place next to Jade. She carefully moved one of Jade's arms so that it was around her waist, then buried her face in Jade's neck, nuzzling against her.

"Go back to sleep Jade." She murmured. Jade paused, then made a happy little noise and pulled Tori closer. Tori smiled and closed her eyes, and the two fell asleep in no time at all.

Author's Notes

Hey guys, I'm back! Please don't kill me.

Just a silly little story, considering how serious some of my recent stuff is/was. (Nightblade Pirates, Diamond Eyes, etc)

This was ridiculously hard to come up with, I will admit. I'm afraid I may be about to hit a dry spell, so please feel free to give me prompts. Just so you know though, I really don't like or care about iCarly, so please don't include any crossovers.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


End file.
